


FETISH E - IS SOMETHING BUGGING YOU?

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART OF MY A-Z FETISH SERIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH E - IS SOMETHING BUGGING YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2013

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IS SOMETHING BUGGING YOU?

 

Shino had to admit that he felt a little odd about this but as Neji’s fingers stroked over his bare flesh Shino stopped wondering what his new lover had planned and just closed his eyes in enjoyment.

Neji’s finger stopped at a point just above Shino’s nipple and Shino felt a surge of chakra, then indescribable pleasure as his Kikaichuu swarmed the area. Shino caught his breath sharply, his amber eyes opened to look up at Neji in amazement.

Neji’s lips curved in a pleased smile at Shino’s reaction and he touched another area of Shino’s chest sending a chakra pulse, then another, the sensation of Shino’s Kikaichuu’s eager scramble was like the brush of a fur glove over Shino’s body and in only minutes Shino was moaning loudly and writhing under Neji’s talented fingers.

Shino opened passion-darkened eyes to look at Neji, his lips parted as he panted, “Please Neji... no more, I need you!”

Neji smiled affectionately, and guided Shino over onto his hands and knees, quickly preparing him then hilting in Shino’s hot tight body with a ecstatic moan that was echoed by Shino. The feel of his lovers cock deep in his body brought Shino a satisfaction that was more then sexual... a connection with someone who cared for him and wanted him.

Neji placed loving kisses down Shino’s spine, sending surges of pleasure through Shino... Shino thanked the heavens for every soft touch of Neji’s hands, every kiss from his sweet lips... every word of love that flowed from Neji’s mouth.

Shino trembled softly and Neji leaned over him covering Shino with his body as he bushed an adoring caress over Shino’s cheek. “Are you okay, Love?”

Shino swore every time he heard those words from Neji it was as wondrous as the first. “I am fine, Neji...” Shino assured him, and then timidly whispered. “I love you.”

Neji’s soft smile and the gentle hug he gave was bliss...then Neji said the words that made Shino’s whole world perfect. “I love you Shino.” No words could ever be as precious as those and Shino would do anything in his power to hear them for the rest of his life.

“Please Neji... make love to me.” Shino whimpered.

“Whenever you want, My Love...” Neji replied as he slowly withdrew then pushed deep, gradually getting faster and pushing deeper as Shino’s body loosened in acceptance.

Shino moaned his appreciation and enjoyment, bucking back into Neji’s thrusts eagerly until they both were making lusty fevered cries of pleasure and nearing their climax.

Neji’s hands cupped Shino’s hips firmly, his fingers resting lightly on Shino’s pelvis and as Neji’s orgasm seized him, he sent powerful waves of chakra through his fingers. Shino screamed in rapture as the Kikaichuu swarmed the area, their excited fluttering teasing Shino mercilessly, and sending powerful waves of pleasure through him until he was gasping. Shino’s body arched as his orgasm exploded through him in staggering surges of ecstasy.

Neji’s arms wrapped around Shino’s waist, supporting him as his orgasm left him exhausted, and placed tender kisses on Shino’s back as he withdrew... then drew Shino down to lay in his arms and Shino gladly wrapped his arms around him.

Shino was quiet for sometime. He lay holding Neji, afraid what he’d ask would drive him away. Neji could feel Shino’s tension and rolled on his side stroking Shino’s skin tenderly, “Just tell me what is on your mind...” Neji murmured, placing tender kisses along the path his fingers took, up Shino’s chest until he was covering Shino’s body with his and his lips were moving up Shino’s throat.

Shino’s breath hitched and his stomach muscles jumped as his cock quickly hardened. Neji was so very erotic, so very perfect, how could he ask him... Shino couldn’t believe someone like Neji could wish to be with someone like him... he couldn’t bear to have him draw away revolted.

Neji cupped Shino’s face looking in his eyes sincerely and kissed him so lovingly that it brought tears to Shino’s eyes. Shino asked, “Why?”

Neji smiled gently, “You keep asking that and I will always answer the same... I love you, I’ve loved you for so long... your quiet strength, your selflessness in always putting others before yourself, your gentle touch that sends a thrill through me... I love you.”

“Neji...” Shino enclosed him tightly in his arms. One of these days Neji would leave him and it would break his heart. “I love you.”

Neji laid his head back on Shino’s chest and his hand stroked the soft skin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Shino was just finishing practice and he looked up to find Neji watching him. It wasn’t unusual but something in the way Neji stood looking at him was so enticing that when Neji turned and walked slowly away Shino found himself automatically following. Neji glanced over his shoulder with a coy smile.

Neji lead Shino back to a wooded glade where Neji had laid out a blanket, he stopped and waited with a smile. When Shino approached Neji’s smile softened, “It’s been too long since I felt you.”

Shino nodded breathlessly. Shino stripped Neji’s clothes slowly, it was glorious, his pale perfection like an artist's rendering of a tenshi... so pure. As Shino finished, Neji began stripping Shino, slowly kissing his skin with feather light warm brushes of his lips... by the time Neji had Shino stripped, Shino’s body tingled everywhere Neji’s lips had touched. Neji took Shino’s hand and led him on to the blanket. As Neji drew Shino down on top of him, Shino noticed two tubes on the blanket... one he knew, it was lube, but the other was red.

Neji’s smile was adoring, “I thought we’d do something a little different. The tube is body paint, I want you to stroke it over the areas I tell you...”

Shino nodded only slightly surprised; he’d do anything for Neji.

Neji gave Shino a pleased smile and squirmed slightly in enjoyment of Shino’s hard cock pressing against his body. Then Neji looked in Shino’s eyes and softly directed, “Here.”

Shino dampened his fingers with the red paint and stroked over the area, then caught his breath and almost pulled away. It felt almost like an electric shock, like the area was a live wire... not painful... stunning. Shino’s Kikaichuu fought to rush the area leaving Shino’s whole hand hypersensitive.

Neji smiled gently at Shino’s shocked reaction but continued, “Now here.” Shino stroked the paint over the new area, he was prepared for the shock but it still took his breath away and a wave of arousal surged through him making his cock jump against Neji.

“Mmmm...” Neji purred his eyes half-closed and his voice was breathy as he instructed, “Here”.

Shino suddenly realized Neji was having him caress his chakra points! “Ah!” Neji gave a soft gasp, then panted, “Here.” The stroke of Shino’s fingers was exciting Neji greatly and Shino could feel his cock throbbing between them.

Shino’s Kikaichuu were so excited by this point that they threatened to emerge and crawl eagerly over the flaring points of chakra coming from Neji’s body. Shino stiffened and stared to draw back, he’d horrify Neji if they emerged! Shino knew from years of experience his ‘bugs’ disgusted people... Neji would never touch him or allow Shino to touch him again!

Neji felt Shino stiffen and cupped Shino to his body gently, “Let them...”

Shino’s eyes widened, Neji wasn’t serious! Neji touched Shino’s hand and rested it over one of his surging charka points even as he drew Shino’s lips down to his... the tease was too much and Shino could feel some of the Kikaichuu emerge and crawl over Neji’s skin between them.

Shino drew back from their kiss and stiffened in dismay, Neji would be repulsed... but Neji just glanced down and held his finger in front of one of the Kikaichuu allowing it to crawl onto it and looked up at Shino, his eyes dark with arousal. “Kiss me.”

Shino was stunned but cautiously lowered his mouth to kiss Neji. Neji’s kiss was full of passion and need... Shino’s Kikaichuu were not causing him to cringe or flinch in disgust!

Shino drew back once more, “How?”

Neji smiled affectionately, “I can emit chakra from my chakra points as well as find yours and feed a pulse in... Now that you know where mine are you can stroke over them and allow your Kikaichuu to react to the chakra... but it’s up to you to keep your little companions from being swished.”

“My Kikaichuu... don’t bother you?” Shino asked carefully.

Neji gave a small amused smile. “No... But I suggest you call them back now because I want you to fuck me into the ground...”

Shino felt a thrill go through him at Neji’s words, he didn’t know what words had excited him more... the idea of fucking Neji ‘into the ground’ or the release of knowing Neji wasn’t upset by his Kikaichuu... either way he was so very aroused!

Shino called his Kikaichuu back even as his fingers moved up to grab the lube and dampen his fingers. Neji bent his legs allowing Shino access to his most private area and, as Shino slipped a finger into the tight heat, Neji arched and moaned in pleasure. “Ah Shino... you make me so hot... so desperate for your cock.”

Shino closed his eyes and whimpered softly before opening them and looking down at Neji in desperation. “Beloved, you’re killing me here...” he whispered in husky tones. “You’re so sexy... so amazing...”

Neji was panting and whimpered softly, “More.”

Shino carefully inserted another finger and fucked Neji’s tight body with them. Neji’s eyes were dark with lust and his body arched into Shino’s gentle strokes. Then Neji began gliding his hands over Shino’s chest and back, sending surges of chakra through his fingers and exciting the Kikaichuu to a frenzy.

Shino cried out his body on fire with lust and swiftly withdrew his fingers placing his cock at Neji’s slick hole and carefully pressing in, resisting his desperate need to fuck him even as Neji continued to tease his control with stronger waves of chakra.

Shino groaned. “Neji!” He bowed his head to kiss Neji and his chest contacted two of Neji’s chakra points. Shino cried out loudly and began fucking Neji with fast hard strokes, jarring the breath from him along with lusty cries of rapture. 

“Ah yes Shino! Yes! Yes! Ahhh!” Neji shamelessly encouraged.

Shino’s body nearly vibrated with the strong pulses of chakra every brush of his skin over Neji’s gave. In moments Shino was arching and bucking through the most intense orgasm of his life but it didn’t end, his body thrust desperately even as Neji’s clung to him and Shino felt the moist heat of Neji’s climax.

Shino’s body trembled as another orgasm was pulled from him, and then collapsed trembling on Neji. Shino forced his quivering muscles to respond and withdrew to roll over and lay beside Neji as they panted trying to catch their breath.

Shino reached over and drew Neji into the cradle of his arm, and felt a strong wave of love as Neji snuggled into his side. “Neji, I love you.”

Neji looked up his face flushed from their passionate fucking and his eyes were sincere, “I love you Shino... all of you, I will never leave you.”

Shino squeezed Neji to his side, his eyes tearing, Shino believed him.

 

END  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fetish E:  
Entomophilia: Arousal by insects and its use in sex play


End file.
